A Jealous Danny is a Cranky Danny
by Calie1
Summary: This takes place a month and a half after Pursuing Lindsay but before Almost Gone. A detective takes an interest in Lindsay and Danny doesn't it like it that much. Surprise surprise.


Title: A Jealous Danny is a Cranky Danny

Author: Calie

Summary: Okay this takes place about a month and a half after Pursuing Lindsay but it goes before Almost Gone. A detective takes a liking to Lindsay and that doesn't sit quite well with Danny.

Notes: This is a one parter. Hope everyone likes it, I thought jealous Danny would be fun. Plus I like Flack's role in everything.

* * *

Danny looked up from the table again and to across the hall then looked down again. A few minutes later he couldn't stop himself from doing it again. At that moment Flack decided to walk in.

"Are you done with that trace?" He asked. Danny hadn't met his eye, even though the other man hadn't been looking through his microscope. Instead he just looked back down.

"No." A masculine laugh drifted to him from the hall and Danny tried to fight the urge to look back up but he couldn't stop himself.

Flack had also heard it and looked to the direction of its owner. It didn't take long to figure out what exactly Danny was staring at. Lindsay was directly across the hall in another lab along with Detective Angelo. It was the detective that still had a smile on his face and who, at that moment was coming up behind Lindsay and looking over her shoulder. "Ah." Flack muttered. It was then he saw Angelo lean in closer to Lindsay, pressing against her back. It didn't take long before Lindsay moved away and went around to the other side of the table. Once the scene was over Flack turned back to Danny. "Don't get upset over it."

"I'm not." Danny turned back to his telescope and tried to focus on what he was viewing through the lens but for some reason he just couldn't see it, not when he kept seeing Lindsay and that detective.

"Why don't you go for a walk Danny, you're not going to get anything done here."

Her voice drifted over the hallway and it made his body cringe. Normally the sound of her voice was pleasant, but when he knew who it was being directed at Danny couldn't help but feel a little anger. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you want to torture yourself? Look," Flack stepped a little closer and lowered his voice, "you know Lindsay, I don't know why you are letting this get to you. "

It'd only been a couple of weeks since Flack accidentally found out about Danny and Lindsay. The two of them had been having a heated discussion at a crime scene over their case. They were actually a ways away from the crime scene but Flack had gone in search of Danny when another body had been found. As soon as Flack walked up he saw Danny with both hands on her hips and seemed to be trying to reason with her. When they both saw him they jumped away and wouldn't dare meet his eye. No one had said anything until later when Danny confronted him about it. Flack cut him off immediately telling him that it wasn't any of his business what they did and he didn't see anything. Flack wasn't about to try to get the two of them into any trouble.

In Flack's opinion they were good for each other. Lindsay definitely needed someone that would be a little livelier and not so serious. However, in his opinion, it was Danny, that really needed Lindsay. Flack didn't know too much about Danny's girlfriends but he knew Danny was an outrageous flirt and didn't mind woman staring at him. Flack also knew he wasn't sure if he would have liked any of Danny's old girlfriends. And it was someone like Lindsay, down to earth, smart, responsible, caring, and who understand Danny, who was perfect for him.

Because Flack was confident that Lindsay did not want the other detective's attention, Flack found it very enjoyable to see Danny so uncomfortable. Unfortunately Danny would probably soon move from uncomfortable to angry and that would not be so enjoyable. "Look, just get concentrate on what you're doing. You don't want to explain to Mac why you didn't process the evidence correctly." Flack turned around and headed to the other side of the hall towards Lindsay. He wasn't used to playing a role in people relationships, but Danny was useless at this point. He knew Danny would never admit it but he was jealous.

"Flack…" Lindsay looked at him suspiciously when she spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just waiting on Danny to finish processing some evidence." Here eyes looked passed him and back in a second before Flack could see the nervousness in her. If he hadn't been looking for it he would have never known it was there.

"Alright." Lindsay wrote on the small envelope and looked back up. "I'm going to drop this hair off and probably eat something real quick."

"Do you want to grab something, I don't exactly have anything on hand." Det. Angelo asked quickly.

Flack couldn't help but notice Lindsay look at him then turn back to Detective Angelo. Angelo really wasn't a bad guy. In fact if Danny wasn't in the picture Flack would have thought it would have been a good idea for Lindsay to give him a chance. He was good looking, young, nice guy, smart, and pretty helpful. Unfortunately Flack liked Danny more.

"I'm probably just going to eat what I have, I've got some paperwork to catch up on and I'm going to work on that." Lindsay tried her best to smile kindly. "But thanks anyway." Without give him another chance she headed out the room. She wished that she hadn't been wearing her boots that day. The clicking of her heels was loud and made Danny look up. She couldn't help but look at him. So instead of avoiding him she tried to smile kindly at him. He didn't smile or even frown at her like she feared he might. Instead he just looked back down. That wasn't a good sign either. Lindsay couldn't do anything about his hurt pride at the moment though. Work wasn't the time or place for that.

Flack was still standing there when Lindsay left and within only a couple of seconds he had to decide if he was going to try to diffuse the situation or not. When Det. Angelo began to walk out Flack made his decision. "Hey Angelo, can I have a quick word with you."

"What's up?" He stopped and looked at the other man curiously.

"It's about Lindsay, I notice that you seem kind of attracted to her." On the inside Flack was kicking himself -- Danny was going to owe him big for this foolishness.

"Well she's nice; I mean I'm not looking to marry her."

"Yea, I know that. Look it's just that I think she may be involved with someone." If any of the other cops find out about this he would never live it down.

"Well you don't know for sure right? So what's the big deal. If she is then she can tell me. Lindsay's a big girl." Angelo began to walk out then he stopped again. Flack never seemed like the kind of guy to involve himself in someone else's business so something had to be up. "Is there more to this that you're letting on..."

Of course there was. Flack just couldn't say that the guy Lindsay was seeing was sitting right across the hall getting more nervous by the minute. "Look all I'm saying is it may not be a good idea to pursue her."

That still didn't answer Angelo's question but he wasn't going to let him get to her. So instead of heading Flack's warning he just shrugged it off and walked out the room.

Flack groaned and turned back around to look at Danny. Luckily he seemed to be actually working at the moment, most likely content now that Lindsay wasn't in the same room with Angelo, who seemed to be a little more persistent then Flack had ever given him credit for.

* * *

She'd text him five minutes ago to let him know that she was at lunch but Danny hadn't responded yet. The reason being was that he wasn't sure if he was going to go see her in the lunch room or text her back with an excuse that he had a lot of work. If he went to see her, she'd be able to tell immediately what type of mood he was in. If he didn't go then she would suspect that he was upset with her. Either way he'd lose and he hadn't even done anything. Instead he decided to text her back and told her he'd be there in a few minutes. At least that way she'd be almost done eating and be ready to head back to the work by the time he got there. Of course it couldn't be that easy.

While he walked down the hall to the break room he had hoped that there would be other people in there, but as if some higher power knew his dilemma - there was no one. On the brightside, atleast Angelo wasn't in there. "Hey."

"Hey." Lindsay tried to smile brightly at him and suspected that she might have pulled it off. "Are you busy?"

"Yea a little." He went straight for the drink machine and pulled a dollar out of his wallet. He didn't much care for lunch at that moment. It would have given her reason to stick around. When his drink fell out the machine he grabbed it and headed back to the table she was sitting at and took a seat.

It was pathetic, but Lindsay had done her best to eat her salad and chips slowly. Either he was really busy or didn't want to talk to her. She feared it was the latter. They remained in silence for a few moments until she decided she'd had enough of it. "Danny what's wrong. You were fine this morning when we left your apartment and now you have nothing to say."

She couldn't be serious about asking him what was wrong. How could she not know? He debated on saying anything about it at all or simply say nothing was bothering him, but he knew she wouldn't believe him. Finally he decided on just telling her. There was no reason why he shouldn't. They _were_ seeing each other and he had a right to say when he though another man was getting too close. "Well, when I left my apartment this morning Detective Angelo wasn't leaning over your shoulder." It was the nicest way he could say it. What Danny really wanted to say that he was pissed that Angelo was flirting with her and pressing up against her like he had the right to.

Well she hadn't expected him to be that straight forward but she was grateful that he seemed somewhat reasonable. "I know, I know. Don't think I wasn't uncomfortable either."

"Then why didn't you tell him to back off. There was no reason he had to be all up against you like that." Her eyes narrowed and he realized he had finally let some of his anger slip out in his words. Danny tried to remind him that it wasn't her fault - it wasn't like she had given Angelo an invitation. Unfortunately Lindsay was the only one to take it out one since he couldn't on Angelo.

"No there wasn't. I walked away. I think that was good enough. If he's more forward then I'll just tell him I'm not interested." He leaned back in his chair and seemed to be thinking about it for a moment. Lindsay hoped he was talking himself out of getting upset, not thinking of another reason to be angry. But of course he was.

"So that was it. That's all he did?" Of course Angelo must have said something funny, Danny heard Lindsay laugh. For some reason that still had him annoyed. It was different when Mac or Hawkes made her laugh. This was a guy he didn't really know and who seemed to be interested in his girlfriend.

If only Flack hadn't been in the room with her no one would have known about Angelo asking about having lunch with her. Hell, if had been anyone but Flack she would have considered not saying anything to Danny. But Flack knew about them and Lindsay had know idea what kind of friendship Danny and Flack had so she had no clue as to if Flack would mention anything to Danny. "He tried to get me to go to lunch."

She was sitting with him wasn't she? Shouldn't that have make Danny feel better? Obviously she said no. Yet for some reason he couldn't make himself believe that. Jealousy makes you blind to reason. "So I'm assuming when he was more forward this time you told him you were not interested."

Now she couldn't help but get angry. "You know Danny he asked me to lunch, so what."

Danny leaned forward and felt himself becoming more fired up as her voice changed. "Because when I asked you to lunch I had a reason behind it too."

He was right. Lindsay couldn't help remembering the doll case and the nervousness she had felt when he held her hand. Then he'd asked her to lunch and every confidence she had, faltered at that moment and she said no. At that memory Lindsay almost smiled - almost. "You know Danny," she began collecting her things off the table and stood up, "you don't mind telling me who not to talk to but you haven't once said that you wanted to be with me."

This conversation had done a total three-sixty on him. Danny had no idea how it had gone from Angelo hitting on her to their relationship. He stood up and walked around the table. "What do you mean be with you? I'm with you almost every day of the week Lindsay."

"Yea but not once have you said that you wanted to be together. We hang out, go on dates, and have sex. Not one time have you told me that you wanted to be with me exclusively and I knew you wouldn't. But don't get all self-righteous with me when you won't even say you want to be in a committed relationship." He only looked at her when she was finished. She waited a few short seconds and still he never said anything. And when her eyes began to water she turned and left the break room, hoping he hadn't seen the hurt in her eyes.

How in the world she had made this all his fault he'd never understand, but somehow she had done it. So instead of thinking about Angelo, Danny tried to replay the past month and a half in his head to see if she had any reason to think he didn't want to be with her. He wanted to be with her and everything he had done had been to prove that to her. If he wanted the possibility of dating other people he wouldn't be spending all of his time behind closed doors with her. She'd never given any inclination of how she felt about their relationship so all of this was news to him. For some reason she must have to hear the words though. Danny didn't think he would have to say anything to her to let her know that he only wanted to be with her but obviously she couldn't see that. Right before she had turned and left him standing there he could see how much this was really bothering her but he hadn't done anything about it and let her go.

When he decided to suck it up and just go look for her, he couldn't find her anywhere. For a moment he considered sending her a text message or even just calling her and finding out where the hell she had disappeared to. Unfortunately he couldn't bring himself to actually going that far to hunt her down. Instead he asked Mac, who he ran into on his search for Lindsay.

"Hey Mac, have you seen Monroe?"

"About twenty minutes ago, she left to go talk to a possible suspect." Mac started to continue his walk back to his office but Danny wasn't through.

"She didn't go by herself did she?" Even if Danny hadn't been inquiring as to whom she went with because he was being possessive at that moment, he still would have been concerned about interviewing a suspect by herself.

"No, the detective working the case went with her. I think Angelo's his name." Danny just nodded and walked off. Mac didn't think anything of it and continued on his way.

It was too late to confront her now and there as no way he could even call and talk to her. He tried to tell himself there was nothing he could do about it at the moment and when he talked to her everything would be fine but he couldn't stop from thinking about the conversation the rest of the day.

* * *

When Lindsay had gotten back she'd waited and waited for Danny to come to her and say something. She'd even hoped maybe he would have called her to at least say sorry when she had left but still nothing. So when she walked out for the day she had tried her best not to cry. It wasn't fair that she was the one feeling like this. She hadn't done anything wrong, nothing at all. Even once she left with Detective Angelo to interview the possible suspect she remained quite and standoffish and she was pretty sure he was a little uncomfortable by her silence but she didn't care. Yet for all her efforts Danny still wouldn't talk to her. She was steadily beginning to regret telling him her feelings.

"Lindsay."

His voice was gentle and she couldn't help the little jump of her heart at the sound of his voice. When she looked at Danny's face she didn't see what she expected. There was a frown on his face but she could see the gentleness there and it started to make her fears fade away. "Yea?"

"I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't want to upset you." When she first turned around she had seemed sort of nervous but he could see her beginning to relax.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to get upset earlier. Don't worry about it." She tried to smile at him but it was still hard to do.

"Lindsay," he sighed and licked his lips then continued, "I do want to be with you. I thought you knew that. If I knew you didn't know that then I would have said something. Do you think from that moment I danced with you that I ever considered talking to anyone else? Or do you think I even wanted to think about you seeing anyone else. You know if it was possible I'd have everyone know but we can't do that right now."

"No," she reached a hand out and trailed it down his polo shirt, "I know that no one can know." The fact the he said that they can't tell anyone right now wasn't lost on her but she didn't saying anything about it. "That isn't what I wanted. I just wanted to hear you say that we were together."

"Of course we're together." He laughed at her. He should have been the one questioning himself after Angelo flirting with her, not her questioning herself. Danny took her face in both his hands. "Do you think I was going to let you go?" She smiled at him and he returned it right before he leaned over and kissed her lips. Danny only did so for a second before pulling away and dropping his hands. "So, can I come over or are you coming over?"

Lindsay smiled up at him. "You're leaving now?"

"I've been waiting over half an hour for you to leave so I could talk to you." Danny had been ready to leave a while ago but wanted to talk to her in private but before she left the building.

She couldn't help but smile when she heard he'd been waiting for her. "You can come over."

"Angelo?" The other man turned around and held his finger up to his mouth, signaling Flack to be quiet. Flack walked the rest of the way out of the elevator and into the garage and stood next to Angelo. "What are you doing?"

"Look." Angelo pointed to the other side of the parking garage.

Flack followed the other man's finger, to where two people were standing. It didn't take Flack long to realize that it was Danny and Lindsay. At first Flack didn't say anything then he saw Lindsay's hand go up to Danny's chest and Flack immediately jumped into action. "Come on, your spying on two CSIs. Did they kill somebody?" He tried to grab the other mans arms be he didn't budge.

"No, but isn't this strange?"

"Not really. Do you think you should really be spying on them like this?" Now Flack was really getting nervous. Why Danny and Lindsay couldn't wait till they left the building to do this nonsense he had no idea. Then they did themselves in when Danny grabbed her face and kissed her. It was all out of Flack's hands then and he would have thrown his hands up in frustration if he wouldn't have looked like a drama queen. Luckily they left right after that but it didn't really matter too much after that. They could have gone at it on the hood of a car and it wouldn't have mattered anymore.

"So that's why you were telling me to stay away from Lindsay. Not only does her boyfriend work in the office but he was right across the hall." Angelo looked at Flack with a smirk. "So that's why you came over wasn't it. You didn't come over to chat did you?"

Flack didn't say anything, he wasn't giving anymore up.

"I guess Messer won't be happy with me for a while." Flack still didn't say anything and Angelo figured that he probably wouldn't say anything more. "Don't worry I won't say anything since I'm figuring no one knows since Messer didn't tell me to back off in the office." Angelo walked away and shook his head grinning mostly at himself. He definitely wasn't going to be hitting on Lindsay Monroe anymore.


End file.
